


A Secret Romance

by legendarypeanutchild



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Minor Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarypeanutchild/pseuds/legendarypeanutchild
Summary: Quick short stories of our legacies girls
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	A Secret Romance

Not many people knew but Lizzie Saltzman was a hopeless romantic. While most thought Lizzie jumped from guy to guy and partied until dawn, she really spent her free time in the library reading. She hid in the back of course, she couldn’t tarnish her reputation. The only people who knew about this were Josie and Penelope Park. She trusted that Penelope would tell no one but that’s only because she knew Penelope sleeps with a teddy bear when Josie isn’t there. The only secret bigger than that was her infatuation with Hope. 

She only recently realized how far gone she was for Hope. Hope was the only one who didn’t take any of her crap and really saw her. To her, Hope was someone real and someone who cared. Sure, Josie does care but it's different with Hope. Hope didn’t have any obligation nor any reason to stay, yet she did. Hope inspired her in so many ways. Hope was her muse and reminded her that no matter what she’s the strongest person she knows. Hearing that from the Hope Mikaelson, a tribrid, is like a warm blanket surrounding you after a hard day. She only hoped that Hope Mikaelson knew just how much she appreciated her.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want this to be a full story. It was supposed to be but I just never got around to it.


End file.
